The fundamental goal of the Pediatric Center of Excellence in Nephrology at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC PCEN) is to support basic, translational, and clinical research, focused on three identified critical pediatric kidney diseases that have major unmet needs. Major components of this goal include to attract outstanding scientific expertise to the study of these focus areas in a multidisciplinary manner, to provide high-resource Cores to support research that utilizes technologies in a timely and efficient manner, and to support novel exploratory pilot projects from promising individuals that represent the future generations of leaders in the focus areas. The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the CCHMC PCEN Center functions as a well-coordinated and highly integrated interdisciplinary research platform that synergizes with each Center member's investigation into the three identified critical pediatric kidney disease focus areas. This will be accomplished by organizing interdisciplinary scientific exchanges, providing support in key administrative and secretarial areas, providing web-based communications and information technology, and by administering the Pilot and Feasibility Program and the Enrichment Program. Thus, the Administrative Core will oversee all functions of the CCHMC PCEN Center, including membership, core services, enrichment program, pilot and feasibility program, monitoring scientific output, financial supervision, and budget management The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are; Aim 1. To provide leadership and set the agenda for the research goals of the Center Aim 2. To provide administrative, clerical, finance and budget management support to Center members Aim 3. To provide biostatistical, bioinformatics, and information technology support to Center members Aim 4. To organize an Internal Advisory Board and an External Advisory Board Aim 5. To organize and implement the Pilot/Feasibility and Enrichment Programs